Pity for The Dying
by momago
Summary: Not once have you showed an ounce of sympathy until now. Rated M for mature themes, foul language and character death. Damien/Pip


"Hey man," Stan said.

_Oh, good day, Stan! It's nice to see you._

Shifting uncomfortably, Stan stared at the floor as he sat down in the chair beside me. It was obvious he was struggling; whatever it may be. Perhaps he just had a bad day. "It's been a while, so I thought I'd come pay you a visit,"

_Thank-you very much! I appreciate that. How've you been?_

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. "Things at school have been good," Stan went on. Still, I could tell he didn't look at me. His gaze remained glued to the floor. I wondered what he could possibly be looking at. "I mean—well, erm. As good as things could be at this point, you know?"

_Oh, Stan. Don't be so glum! You're being a negative nancy, you know! None of this is your fault.  
_  
"I'm just… Christ, I'm so sorry man," Stan suddenly blurted out. "All of this could have been avoided. If only I had just—"

_Don't talk like that. Oh, please don't._

* * *

"Let me see him or I'll burn the whole building down,"

_Damien, please._

"Ten minutes my ass. I'll visit him for however long I damn well please. Now, if you'll excuse me," I wanted to laugh at his words, but my lips remained motionless.

"Pippers…" Damien's tone lowered significantly, words laced with an emotion that I knew was unknown to him. Concern.

_Hello, Damien._

"That bitch thinks she can limit my visiting time, can you believe that?" Damien muttered bitterly, "I'll piss on her fucking desk, I swear."

_Don't be cruel! She's just concerned that you never seem to leave. You've camped out here for the past half a week._

"I don't even want to go home anymore, Pippers," Damien went on. His voice was muffled. I could tell he had his face buried in his hands. He seemed to be so much closer than Stan had been earlier. Was Damien leaning over me? I could feel his breath ghost over my fact. "This is too fucking cruel,"

_Oh dear, Damien. You're awfully close…_

"I'll see if I can spend the night again. I'll bribe that bitch with my soul if I have to,"

_You don't have a soul._

Damien snorted then. "Damnit, Pippers. You're mocking me up in La La Land, aren't you? Sheesh," Despite his quiet chuckle, his tone was sorrowful. I heard rustling and suddenly Damien was beside me, hot fingertips grazing my cheek.

"I love you," He said suddenly. His crooked nose was pressed against my cheek. It felt so comforting. His voice lulled me like music, his tone sweet and truthful. "So please don't die,"

_I love you too._

He didn't move for what seemed like hours. Even like this; my heart was in my throat.

* * *

"I'm sorry we were so cruel to you,"  
_  
It's okay, Kyle.  
_  
"Shit, dude. It's been so different without you around. Come back to school soon, okay?"

_I don't think that's a good idea._

"I won't let Cartman touch you. I swear to god. If he even so much as _looks_ at you…"

_When have you ever cared about me in the past?_

"I'll fuck him up. I'll fuck him up so badly, dude…"

_I don't want your pity now._

* * *

"You know, Pippers,"

_What?_

"Remember that time I lit Craig's desk on fire in the middle of math class?"

_Yeah.  
_

"You should have laughed at that. Like all the other kids did,"

"And that time I invited you to come smoke a bowl with me. Or invited you to the parties that my father held down in Hell,"

_I have no interest in that, Damien. You know._

"You should have come,"

"You should have helped me put tacks in that fat kid's shoes in grade six. Or at least laughed when he screamed bloody murder,"

_Damien! That wasn't funny!_

"You should have… done anything, Pip. Anything like that. Even throwing around a few curse words every now and then,"

_What are you getting at?_

"Because damnit, Pippers. I know you're going somewhere I'll never see you again."

"Even now you're here with me, aren't you? You're not talking. But I know you're here. I'm not stupid though. The doctors tell me that you still have some time; but I know they're fucking lying!"

_Damien…_

"All doctors are going to hell. How they constantly lie to people… How they tell them that everything is fucking wonderful when… God damnit, _nothing_ is fine! You're dying, Pip!"

"You're going to leave soon. You're going to trot off happily to a place where I'll never see you. I'll never hear from you,"

_I'm sorry, Damien._

"Why? _Why?_"

_Damien… please, stop._

"God damnit, Pip! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

_Stop crying._

"You can't fucking leave me! I'll never forgive you!"

* * *

"Sir, I think it's time for you to leave,"

"Fuck no!"

"Sir, I won't ask you aga—"

"This kid is _dying _and you're asking me to fucking leave?"

"You're causing a commotion,"

"Like hell! If you can waste your time bitching to me, then you can fucking help him!"

"Sir—Phillip was deemed brain dead several weeks ago. Life support is the only thing keeping h—"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Life support is, as I'm sure you know, incredibly expensive and Phillip's foster parents can hardly—"

"I'll pay it! I'll pay for all of it! Every last penny, I swear to fuck! I'll sell my severed limbs if I have to!"

"I'm sorry sir, it's already been decided."

"By who?!"

"Phillip's foster parents,"

"They don't know shit! They don't know fucking shit! You can't let those fools decide whether he can live or die!"

"Sir, I won't ask you again. Please take this outside."

"Like hell I will!"

* * *

___I'm sorry_

_If I could turn back time I'd surely_

_find a way to stay here longer, with you._

_I can't do much anymore_

_But I can promise you that much._

_I guess this is where we part ways, huh?  
_

* * *

"Goodbye, Pip."

_Farewell, Damien._


End file.
